


New Dawn Fades

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Insomnia, Lesbian Relationship, Loneliness, Nightmares, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda finds herself unable to sleep and tries to escape from her problems but finds renewed comfort in a familiar embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dawn Fades

The still silence of her bedroom proved to be insufficient for Wanda to sleep. Her eyes remained wide open as she lay on her back. The nocturnal darkness around her only an additional aggravation. In her head she could almost feel the velocity of her thoughts. A sigh she rolled the covers off of her slender body.

Setting her bare feet on the rug, she curled her toes, the faint tingle sending only a tiny jolt through her. Nothing close to enough to rouse her to get to her feet. Shutting her eyes for a moment, she extended her hand.

A jolt of crimson light and in an instant she was upright, a sharp hitch in her breath from the sudden change in position. She took a glance around her room, nothing here would take her mind off of what was preying on it.

She walked slowly across the floor, coming to her door and easing it open, squeezing herself through the narrowest gap. Cautious that even the creak of the door might alert the others that she was awake and moving around.

Yet as her bare feet tapped against the cold floor she could feel only stillness, the large facility now making her feel even smaller, she doubted that she could turn up to someone’s door. Even if she asked politely as possible for them to stay up with her, to distract Wanda from a problem she couldn’t even speak of.

Shaking her head, she stepped a little quicker, harder taps of her soles on the hard floor. She needed somewhere better lit, somewhere less claustrophobic then the dorm hallway. As she pushed her way through the doors she began to run.

Yet as she careered down the hallways she came to a halt only when the large windows passed by her, she almost lost her footing. Stumbling and waving her arms, intent not to use her powers, not this time.

Just managing to keep her balance, she turned. Gazing into the darkness, she tried to pick out the stars in the sky overhead. Needing something to refocus herself. Her chest continued to rise and fall, her heart barely slowing.

Yet the sound of footsteps nearby caused her to spin on her heels.

“Wanda?”

She needed only a moment to recognize it as Natasha’s voice, the brunette then dashed towards her redheaded lover.

Natasha had no hesitation to thrust her arms around Wanda, holding her close. It was only when she felt the body heat radiating from Natasha that Wanda slowly pushed back from her, a faint giggle as she lightly prodded her shoulder.

“You have been working out again.”

A slight grin from Natasha as she nodded, an arm wrapping around Wanda’s waist as she replied.

“Yeah, I wanted a session on my own, but what about you. Wanda…you were terrified.”

Shaking her head Wanda grasped Natasha’s hand loosely as she spoke, firming as she continued.

“Perhaps another time I could join you?”

A quick nod, Natasha gave a warm, gently kiss to Wanda’s lips, clasping her hand as she leaned in closer, breaking the kiss to whisper.

“You can any time.”

Wanda shut her eyes as she then leaned against Natasha, her fingers drifting down her back, curving and stroking, a smile crossing her lips as she whispered.

“But now I only want you right beside me.”

Natasha tightened the embrace as she whispered.

“Your room-”

Wanda swiftly replied.

“Yours, please.”

A nod, Natasha smiled as she wrapped her arm around her waist, their other hands remaining firmly wrapped around one another, Wanda’s smile undimmed as she and Natasha slowly walked down the hallway.


End file.
